Train Ride
by CookieCollabs
Summary: He glanced at the person sitting across from him on the train. He was a sandy-haired man, maybe a year or two older than him, with rather bushy eyebrows. USUK Gakuen AU


Title: Train Ride

Authors: **cookiecollabs**  
>Pairing: USUK<p>

Rating: K+  
>Warnings: none<p>

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Neither Alfie nor Finn own the anime/manga Axis Powers Hetalia.

Summary: He glanced at the person sitting across from him on the train. He was a sandy-haired man, maybe a year or two older than him, with rather bushy eyebrows. USUK Gakuen AU

Alfred stared at the scenery passing the wide window. Trees moved over the horizon, and clouds drifted across the sky. He glanced at the person sitting across from him on the train. He was a sandy-haired man, maybe a year or two older than him, with rather bushy eyebrows.

The man beside him was reading a book, but Alfred couldn't make out what it was. The words were in a small print, and he was reading it at an angle. He paused, and then flipped the page, his emerald eyes flickering up to look at the American for one small moment before looking back down at his page.

Silence.

"So, uh... where ya from?" Alfred finally asked, flashing a smile.

Startled out of his book, the sandy-haired man looked up, closing his book in mild irritation. "...England," he stated, his accent adding onto the statement.

"Oh. Uh. Duh." Alfred outstretched his hand, still smiling widely. "What're you doing here, on a train to New York?"

The other looked at his hand, unsure if he should take it or just leave it alone. He eventually chose the latter, and instead responded with, "I'm attending the school here."

"_The_ school?" Alfred chuckled. "You make it sound like there's only one school here!"

"I meant..." The blonde huffed. Alfred did have a point. "I'm attending _a_ school."

"Heh. So, what's your name?"

"It's Arthur," he muttered. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Well, nice to meetcha, Arthur! Name's Alfred!"

Arthur resisted from correcting him, and nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well, Alfred."

"Mind if I call ya Artie?" Alfred asked. He really didn't care, the question was for the sake of seeing the other's reaction to a nickname. _He seems a bit stuffy, I should mess with him._

The Englishman was taken aback by this question. "A-Ar... Absolutely not!"

"Why noooot?"

"Because it's a bloody ridiculous name!" Arthur insisted, appalled.

"So? All nicknames are ridiculous! 'Artie' isn't half bad!" Alfred shot back, his smile widening.

"I'd prefer it if you called me 'Art', at the most," the Briton said, his eyebrows furrowing. "That nickname that you insist on giving me is no nickname that I wish to go by."

"Art. That's booooring." Alfred complained, leaning back. "Art. Arrrt. Art."

"Okay, I take that back," Arthur said, regretting giving him the idea of calling him that. "Arthur, and Arthur only. No nicknames."

"Arthur. That sounds so..." Alfred frowned before leaning forward again. "So, Artie, schools in England aren't good enough for you?"

Arthur grit his teeth together in annoyance, but gave up on the subject. "It's a foreign exchange program," he stated, yawning right after. "Oh... Sorry. It's quite late over in England, so I'm exhausted."

"Jet lag, eh?" Alfred asked. "That's rough."

"Mmhmm." The Brit nodded, having to agree with him. He took his bag and placed his book inside, rummaging around until he picked out his mobile, which was lighting up to show him that he had a message. Once he had quickly read through it, Arthur stuffed it into his pocket instead of his bag and looked back at Alfred. "Sorry, my mum was wondering where I was. She'll have to find out by herself. I'll have to lie and say that the train doesn't have good reception or something along those lines."

"Oh, I see," the other blonde said absentmindedly. "You still live with your mom? I thought you were like, twenty," He teased.

"I happen to be seventeen," Arthur remarked, scowling at the other. A very small part of him felt flattered, but only because he looked older than he was, which was what he had been striving for for the past few years.

"O-Oh! Err... s-sorry! I can't help it, I think it's the eyebrows!" Alfred exclaimed, snickering behind his hand.

The Briton's scowl darkened, and he mumbled, "...really now..." He reached over and smacked the other upside the head, even though he had just met the American.

"Ow!" Alfred's hands flew to his head. "Th-that hurt! Geez, you're violent!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be violent if you hadn't said such a thing!" Arthur retorted, frustrated.

"I was just being honest!" Alfred complained, running a hand through his hair. "Sheesh!"

"Sometimes it hurts to be too honest, Alfred," the other blonde stated, looking off at the window instead. His cheeks had reddened, but he let himself believe that it was just the cold.

"Sorry! What did I do? You don't like being called old?"

"No, it's the fact that you brought my eyebrows into this!"

"Your eyebrows?" Alfred stared intently at Arthur's face. "Oh, are you sensitiiiive?" He teased, grinning.

Arthur's blush darkened, and he looked at Alfred again. "I... I-I am most definitely not!" he barked.

"Alright, dude, alright." Alfred raised his hands in defense.

The Briton huffed, already annoyed with the Alfred. And yet he couldn't stop talking to the other. "Now... Back to the earlier topic... What school do _you _go to?"

"I go to... The School," Alfred teased, smirking.

"Of course you do..." Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, but seriously, Alfred... What's the name? I'm being serious this time."

"Uh... the name is... it's this school that takes a ton of foreign students. Of course, I'm not foreign..."

"Is it called 'World W Academy'?" Arthur pressed.

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"That's the school that I am attending."

"Wow, really? Cool!"

The Briton nodded, grabbing for his bag once again as his phone went off, but with a different ringtone. He checked the contents of the message that he had received, and Alfred could hear him mutter a dirty curse underneath his breath. "...you serious," he hissed, stuffing it back into his bag. "Bloody frog..."

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, it's nothing... nothing... " Arthur waved him off, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation at the message he had read. He yawned again, covering his mouth as he did so. "I wonder if we're almost to the station..."

"Alrighty... I think it'll be two or three hours..." Alfred frowned.

"Ugh..." Arthur sighed, leaning against his seat. His eyes began to droop, but he didn't resist. He needed sleep, anyway. The Brit began to fall asleep, leaning a bit to the right.

"Oh..." Alfred glanced back at Arthur, who was already drifting away. _He's got the right idea..._ He was growing tired himself. Allowing the other to lean on his shoulder, he closed his eyes as well.

The Brit mumbled something in content, and then relaxed against the other's shoulder, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

**Alfie: *still cooing over these two***

**Finn: Get over it. c: So, how was this? It sucks, right? Well, the parts Alfie wrote don't. I mean the part I wrote. You know, Alfred. **

**Alfie: They didn't suck. :c I like your style in writing Alfred. But whatever. Reviews are lovely~ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
